1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of measuring selected parameters relating to a boat propeller. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that measures the pitch, rake and squareness of a boat propeller.
2. General Background of the Invention
The present invention provides a method and apparatus that reads the pitch, rake and squareness of a boat propeller and lays out a pattern for boat propellers. It can be a self-contained unit as well as or mount to a propeller straightening machine. Servo motors can be used to propel it. It actually reads the pitch, rake and blade squareness with a laser. The apparatus can be controlled using a computer.